cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dee Wallace
Dee Wallace (1948 - ) a.k.a. Dee Wallace Stone Film Deaths: *''The Hills Have Eyes (1977)'' [Lynne Wood]: Shot twice in the chest by Lance Gordon after she stabs him in the leg with a tent spike in her trailer. *''The Howling (1981)'' [Karen White]: Shot with a silver bullet by Dennis Dugan after she changes into a werewolf during a live TV news broadcast. We only see Dennis firing, then a split-second shot of her wolf-face falling out of the frame. *''I'm Dangerous Tonight'' (1990) [Wanda Thatcher]: Hit on the head and falls down a flight of stairs while attacking Madchen Amick. *''The Frighteners (1996)'' [Patricia Ann Bradley]: Her spirit is pulled from her body by Michael J. Fox, then gets sucked into the pit of Hell (along with Jake Busey's spirit). *''To Love, Honor & Betray'' (1999) [Julia Brennan]: Shot in the chest by David Cubitt. *''Boo'' (2005) [Nurse Russell]: Burned to death in a fire at the mental institution, after she throws the keys out the window, trapping herself inside rather than risk M. Steven Felty escaping. (Thanks to Lauren) *''The Plague (Clive Barker's The Plague) (Video 2006)'' [Nora]: Neck snapped by her posessed/brainwashed daughter (Hilary Carroll). Her body is later seen as her husband (John P. Connolly) comes into the church altar room (then again when James Van Der Beek enters the altar room after John shoots his daughter then commits suicide). *''Scar'' (2005) [Isabella]: Hit in the face with an axe. *''Voodoo Moon'' (2005) [Mary-Ann]: Decapitated by Rik Young when he comes up behind her while she's doing laundry. *''Halloween (2007)'' [Cynthia Strode]: Neck apparently snapped by Tyler Mane at the end of a brutal attack in her home. (I couldn't tell whether the sound effect at the end of the scene was meant to be a neck-breaking or the sound of a knife going into her back.) Her body is shown again later on when Brad Dourif arrives at the scene. *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) [Eve]: Attacked offscreen at her cabin by Bill Moseley and his men, Mark Gibson returns to find her dying, clutching her stomach with blood coming from her mouth, probably stabbed. *''Red Christmas'' (2016) [Diane]: Hung by a chain after jumping out a window, doing so as a means of killing Billy Campbell with the same chain. *''3 from Hell (2019) '[Greta]: Strangled with a Choke Hold by Sheri Moon Zombie as Jeff Daniel Phillips looks on shock. TV Deaths: *The Streets of San Francisco: The Programming Of Charlie Blake (1975)' [''Joan Warren]: Raped and strangled with a necktie in her apartment by William Smithers. We see her screaming as her unknown assailant goes towards her and grabs her arm. *''General Hospital (April 2015)'' [Patricia Spencer]: Dies of complications from multiple sclerosis, with her family by her side. Noteworthy Connections: *Mrs. Christopher Stone Gallery: Cynthia Strode.png|Dee Wallace in Halloween (2007) deewallacedead.png|Dee Wallace in The Plague deewallacethefrighteners2.png|Dee Wallace in The Frighteners deewallacetolovehonorandbetray.png|Dee Wallace in To Love, Honor & Betray deewallaceimdangeroustonight4.png|Dee Wallace in I'm Dangerous Tonight deewallace3fromhell4.png|Dee Wallace (with Sheri Moon Zombie) in 3 from Hell deewallacevoodoomoon.png|Dee Wallace (with Rik Young) just before her death in Voodoo Moon Category:1948 Births Wallace, Dee Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily snapping Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a The Hills Have Eyes film Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Grimm cast members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People murdered by Michael Myers